


The Doctor is In

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: After surviving the events at Canary Wharf together, the Doctor tends to the injuries Rose sustained from clinging to her lever.





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @doctorroseprompts “For once, the universe had been kind” prompt.

The Doctor rested his hand against the small of her back as he guided Rose to the lift. He jabbed the button for the lowermost storey, and his hand rubbed soothing circles against her cardigan as the lift shuddered its way down forty-five floors. Every movement of the lift brought with it a fresh pulse of pain, and the Doctor winced as Rose sniffled against it.

She’d been so brave today, but at the cost of so much. She’d lost her mum, forever, and he’d nearly lost her. The terror of watching her cling to her lever was still fresh in his mind. He could still see the way her body was pulled parallel to the floor, and the way her fingers turned bright white as she desperately held on to her lever.

The pull of the Void had stopped just in time. He had seen her fingertips lose their strength almost at the exact same time that the Voice closed, and he tried not to think about what would have happened if her muscles had given up the fight just a moment earlier.

She had fallen heavily to the floor, and had cried out in agony as her body hit the floor. The shared persisting, searing pain in his arms and shoulders told him her muscles had been stretched beyond their limit.

The lift jerked to a halt, and he felt the agony the rough motion caused. He blanketed her mind in love and he tried to dull her pain receptors telepathically, but he wasn’t having much luck.

“I’ll fix you up in just a few minutes,” he promised as he guided her home.

They were both silent as the Doctor sent them into the Vortex, and he thanked his ship for making their dematerialization as smooth as possible. He then turned and ushered Rose to the infirmary.

“Can you take your shirt off for me, love?” he asked distractedly, rifling through the various pieces of equipment he had.

“No. I can’t lift my arms,” she whimpered.

“It’s okay.” He found a large pair of cloth shears, and he urged her to sit down. “Just stand still for me, love. Sorry about this, but I’ll replace them.”

He began carefully snipping Rose out of her shirt, and he winced when he saw how swollen and bruised her arms and shoulders were.

He tossed her clothes in the rubbish bin, and he picked up the portable X-ray. It confirmed what he suspected: both of her shoulders were dislocated.

“Okay, love, just sit still for me,” he said, grabbing numbing patches. He gently placed the patches all around her dislocated shoulders, and waited impatiently for them to numb the area. He felt when they began to work, because the worst of Rose’s pain abated. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and then winced as he steadied himself for what he was about to do. “This shouldn’t hurt, love. You might feel an uncomfortable pressure, but no pain. Okay? Try to stay relaxed for me.”

The Doctor saw Rose close her eyes, and her muscles tensed anyways despite his request. His jaw clenched as he rested his hand on the abnormal bulge in her right shoulder, and he took her upper arm in his other hand, and he quickly popped her shoulder back into its socket.

She gasped out a breath, but he was so relieved when she wasn’t projecting any pain from the action.

“Okay?” he asked anxiously.

She nodded, and she bit her lip as he prepared to do her other shoulder.

The snapping noise it made when he slipped the joint back into its socket turned his stomach, and he hated that Rose was ever in the position to get these sorts of injuries.

“Okay, there we are,” he said, inflecting some false cheerfulness. “Now to fix those muscles and tendons.”

He grabbed two syringes and filled them with a serum that would induce cellular growth and repair, and he injected it into the muscles in both of her shoulders, and then he placed more of the numbing patches on the bicep and triceps of both arms.

“There!” he crowed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks,” she said. She rotated her wrists and flexed her forearms, and frowned. “I still can’t lift my arms.”

“Ahh, that’ll be the numbing patches,” he said sheepishly. “I’m afraid your arms are going to be inoperable for about twelve hours, while the regenerative serum does its job. Good thing you’ve got a dashing husband to help you out, eh?”

Rose smiled up at him, but then her smile slipped as she stared at him in the way that always made him feel like she was staring into his very soul.

Now that Rose’s pain wasn’t being broadcast on all frequencies through their bond, his lingering terror was at the forefront of their minds.

Rose’s mind slipped around his, soothing the knot of anxiety. His breath caught in his throat, and he stepped up to her and wrapped her in his arms like he had been aching to do since the Void closed.

“I was so scared, Rose,” he whispered into her neck.

“I’m fine, Doctor,” she soothed, turning her head to press kisses to his cheek. Frustration pulsed across the bond just moments before she grumbled, “Stupid arms. I want to hug you so badly.”

The Doctor chuckled into her neck and tightened his grip around her. “In twelve hours you can.”

Rose scoffed, but she continued kissing his cheek and neck as she hugged his mind closer to hers.

“I love you, my Doctor,” she whispered against his skin.

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed, pulling back. He brushed his lips across her face, kissing her cheeks, nose, forehead, and chin before he final pressed his lips to hers. He’d meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but the thought that he had been so close to never being able to kiss his wife again turned the kiss more urgent. He cradled her neck in his hand and suckled at her lips, his senses becoming overwhelmed by Rose.

He eventually pulled them out of the kiss, and he rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he emptied his mind of everything except his wife. She was here and in his arms, and she wasn’t ever leaving. They’d beat the storm, and had come out of it together.

There were so many ways the day could have ended, and most of them were more heartbreaking than the Doctor cared to think about. And yet they beat the odds. For once, the universe had been kind.


End file.
